darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
748
Beth is consumed with guilt for loving Quentin while she is still Jenny's caretaker. Synopsis : The time is 1897. Here in the past, Collinwood harbours secrets that can affect the lives of the Collins family for many generations to come. Barnabas Collins has returned to the great house in this era gone by, in an effort to save the lives of two people in the present. One by one the dark secrets of Collinwood have been unfolded to him, now he has learned of the existence of Quentin Collins' insane wife, Jenny, who has killed before, and on this night is ready to kill again. Jenny attacks Beth (and later we see Beth's face with some blood on it so she grazes her or wounds her slightly). Jenny attacks Quentin. Quentin chokes Jenny to protect himself and Beth. Beth tries to pull him off Jenny for a long time before he does finally stop... and then it is too late... Jenny is dead. Quentin panics and runs out. Edward returns to Collinwood. Beth comes to him and tells him what happened. She cries. Edward sees Quentin. Edward devises a fake story. Quentin recalls that family honour and pride is all Edward cares about. They discuss Barnabas and Edward believes Barnabas will back up their story. Quentin brings up Sandor and Magda. When Quentin sees that Edward reacts badly to the news that Jenny was Magda's sister and a gypsy, he says, "Edward, this is not the time for you to be socially offended." Magda and Sandor come in and Edward tells them what happened — the false version. They go to see Jenny's body. Sandor says, "What might have been can never be." Magda finds a button in Jenny's hand. Sandor finds the bruises on her neck. In the drawing room, Magda finds the button missing on Quentin's clothing and attacks him. Sandor pulls her off. When Magda threatens to go to the police, Edward tells her the police will never believe her story over his own. Magda tells Quentin about the curse and that he will suffer as Jenny suffered. Edward goes off to find Judith and Barnabas to tell them what has happened. Beth runs off. Memorable quotes : Edward (feeling for Jenny's pulse): She's dead, all right. ---- : Quentin: I did not mean to kill her. ---- : Quentin (about Jenny): Edward, this is not the time for you to be socially offended. ---- : Sandor: What might have been can never be. ---- : Edward: Words, Quentin, words. It is her Magda's only defense. If you believe that she can harm you with words, then you are past saving. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Thayer David as Sandor * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth * Marie Wallace as Jenny Background information and notes Production Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: (recalling Magda's words). Bloopers and continuity errors * The right side of Edward's mustache is vertically split in two. * There is a stage light above Quentin in the drawing room. * As Beth runs from the drawing room the camera and teleprompter can both be seen in the foyer. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 748 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 748 - The MisunderstandingCategory:Dark Shadows episodes